Reminiscing the Past Moments
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: Years have passed after the Incidents of Darkness. Rito and his family reminisces about their unforgettable past moments. RitoXHarem, MeaXOC and other pairings. OC-Inserted and OOC-ness warning. M for some sexual themes.
1. Summer Festival

**Story: Reminiscing the Past Moments**

 **Collection of short one-shots featuring many pairings in To Love-Ru and their unforgettable past moments.**

 **Genre: Mostly Family and Romance**

 **Warning: OOC-ness, hefty amount of OC, horrible plot**

 **Disclaimer : To Love-Ru is owned by Kentaro Yabuki and Hasemi Saki, Some OCs belong to respective authors, I own the children's names**

 **Note : This is my VERY first story for To Love-Ru. I'm a good, but not good enough fan. I apologize if the story was very, very horrible. I'm going to do my best. The fics take time about 7-20 years after the end of TLR-Darkness Manga**

 **Here we go with the first chapter. Although I shipped RitoXYui and RitoXLala the most, I guess I'll put the harem initiator first, you know who I mean.**

* * *

Shot 1: The Summer Festival

(AU: 14 years after the end of TLR-Darkness Manga)

Pair: Rito X Momo

* * *

It was a clear evening in Sainan Town, the hometown of the current leader, or we should say, King of the Devilukean Empire. Being born and bred for years, the King won't be able to resist visiting the peaceful town in Japan, despite the fact that he already have his own castle on planet Deviluke. But sometimes, his duty prevented him to do so.

But now, he had the chance since there's no dutiful tasks scheduled, and so he had the chance to visit this town again.

Despite the darkness surrounding the town, there was one place where rays of light gently flooded the certain area.

On the complex of the Sainan Town Shrine, stood many varieties of bazaar/festival stands, ranging from food stalls, games, decoration shops, and many more. Between some stalls or on the center of junctions stood a pole filled with numerous amount of lamps and beautiful decorations.

These are all because they're celebrating an annual festival taking place every summer.

On the festival, a group of people was strolling along. One is a man with orange-brown hair, golden eyes tall and lean but a bit buff-built. He wore a yukata designed for males. On his right ring finger was a ring that resembles something related to Deviluke. Walking with him was a lady with shoulder-length pink hair tied to a short ponytail, beautiful lilac eyes and wearing a pinkish sakura-patterned yukata. Along with them were two boys and a girl. One is a boy on his early teenage years, with brown hair like the young man, and lilac eyes like the lady. The other was a boy with light reddish hair (a mixture of pink and brown) and also lilac eyes, why the girl was having a pink hair with golden eyes. The girl wore a small-sized yukata that fits perfectly well for her, while the boys used some casual clothes like T-shirt and denim trousers.

" _Otou-sama! Okaa-sama!_ Can all of us try the game on that stall?" The oldest of the children pointed at a ring throwing stall.

"Sure, Zentora, you can. But you have to make sure your younger siblings follows you too, okay?" The man, which turned out to be his father, replied.

" _Hai!"_ the boy replied. "Tokugatsu, Akemi, come on!"

"Wait for me, _onii-san!_ "

The three children ran towards the stall, leaving the two adults behind

"Rito- _san_ ," the young lady called. "It's been awhile since all of us attend this annual Earth summer festival, isn't it."

"You're right, Momo. This place surely gives us some memories." The man, now known as Rito replied.

Hearing that response made Momo suddenly blush like heck. Rito probably might not know about it, but when he said "Memories", Momo's mind easily went off to a certain memory in the same place, but dated many years ago, when Rito suddenly gave his opinion of a certain plan Momo initiated.

* * *

-Flashback-

"About my feelings for Lala, or the Devilukean throne, I could understand that the Harem Plan was a good solution despite the fact that it's strange." Rito stated. "But, why did you do all of this, Momo?"

Momo was surprised, and blush immediately filled her cheeks.

"It's because..."

Begin thoughts

 _I love you, Rito-san. I don't care if I'm the second or the third, as long as I could be the one you love_

End thoughts

"...I wanted everyone to be happy. I must do it because you and _onee-sama_ are so dense." Momo replied quite innocently, earning a confused look from her love interest. "C'mon, let's go meet the others."

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Eh, Momo, why are you blushing?" Rito suddenly asked, after noticing her flustered wife in front of him."

"Eh...Ah...am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Uh...well...I..." Momo stammered, realizing she was caught a bit daydreaming. "Remember the first time we went on a festival like this?"

"Uh-huh..." Rito was a bit confused about the sudden question.

"And do you remember yourself asking me about the Harem Plan that I had initiated before?"

"Oh, right." Rito's mind now also being directed onto that certain memory.

"And did you remember about the response that I give you back then?"

"Err, of course, if I'm not mistaken, you said that you wanted everyone to be happy, didn't you?" Rito replied, now getting full memory about the certain event.

"Well, the truth is, I lied to you about that response."

To Momo's surprise, Rito's face didn't show any surprises or shock, instead, he just give her an egao.

"I figured."

"Eh?"

"Years I've been living with you, you were the most frontal of all three sisters, and had even did something that is quite extended those of your sister, which was my fiancé. At first, I did approve of your reasoning about wanting everyone to be happy. But then, time went by and I became suspicious of your activity, and that made me came onto a conclusion: You wanted me to notice you, and your love. That explains a lot of your actions."

Momo can't help but to blush at the comment.

"Then you became so bold that you even confessed your love to me, that proves more." Rito said. "But then, despite my shaken and disoriented heart caused by your sudden confession, I didn't feel uncomfortable as time goes by."

Momo's eyes grew wide at the statement.

"You have done so much for me. You helped me realize the affections given by my friends, and most importantly, you have taught Lala on ways to love someone, although I know Lala is too innocent and childish to know your methods." Rito giggled. "You have done so much more than enough reason for me to see you as my precious treasure also, aside from your sister and Sairenji. And I don't regret my choice to put you onto my life."

Now the wide eyes gave out tears, "R...Rito- _san_ "

Momo's face now leaned closer to Rito's, her mouth let out a soft whisper

" _Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu"_

Their eyes, dry and watery ones, locked on each other, and slowly Momo's lips tried to close the gap with Rito's.

" _Otou-sama! Okaa-sama!_ " Tokugatsu suddenly cried out, startling the two blissed parents. "Look what I got!"

"Damn, Tokugatsu, you killed the mood!" Zentora said at his brother, before looking at his parents. "Sorry if we disturbed your "event"."

Both parents blushed upon hearing that sentence, before Rito noticed that his phone vibrated.

"Oh, Mikan sent me a message, she said that the fireworks show is going to start, we should join the others right now. Let's go!"

"Hai!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this is it for the first chapter. I'm really sorry if this chapter looks a bit not original since I take a reference from the anime, but I tried my best not to fully copy the event from the anime.**

 **Please Read &Review, and I might warn you that the next chapter might be posted a bit longer due to business in my project area. Please send me feedback if I should continue this story or not.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**

 **H.S.K-17**


	2. Slip My Kiss!

**A/N: Oh, only 1 review existed, and that's from my fellow RitoXMomo shipper. Glad you like it!**

 **No favs/follows? Well, it's okay, I know it would happen anyway, I'm learning, so I shouldn't be surprised.**

 **I actually planned a double-pair one-shot for this chapter, but I think I could post this one first because the idea was still fresh in my mind.**

 **Oh, also for safety reasons, I'll be raising the story rating to M. Please tell me if I should lower it again.**

 **Here's the second oneshot!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Slip My Kiss

(AU: 14 years after the end of To Love-Ru:Darkness Manga)

Pair: Rito X Lala

It was nighttime in Deviluke, the home of the ruler of the Milky Way Galaxy and his family.

The place was Devilukean Castle, his family's home. It was humongous, extremely big. Well, it was a castle after all.

Inside the castle, or more specifically, inside one of the bathrooms, our protagonist, which was then become the king of Deviluke, was having his time inside. By having his time, I mean he was dumping himself inside a big bathtub, which actually could fit for him and all his wives. But, instead of him and his wives, it is now only he himself in it. His wives had a lot other things to do. Yes, they used to take a bath together on their younger days, but since their jobs take a lot of their time, they can hardly find that kind of time nowadays.

"Ahh, it feels good." Rito, the king was relieved. Apparently those pool of hot water had a magical effect to relieve all his stress he had taken from many sources, from his work in politics, his friends, and also, undoubtedly, his family. Well, how can he manage a lotta wives and much more kids, while you're becoming the singular father figure? If you can manage it perfectly well and fairly, I would give you four thumbs up! Underline the word "perfectly"!

Sure, his family could be a nuisance someday, but despite those chaotic times the family had inflicted to him, he still loved his family as much as his people, too.

"Rito, can I come in?"

Oh, apparently our king wasn't alone.

"Uh, sure, come in." Rito replied.

Then, the sliding door was opened, giving Rito a clear view of the caller's naked body...uh...wait, she's still wrapped in towel. He could easily saw her shiny long straight pink hair, covering her back until it reaches down her waistline. Her towel covered most of her more intimate parts, including a big-sized breasts, probably a D or DD-cup, guessing from the cleavage shown.

But soon it won't be covered well, since nevertheless she took it off, leaving her bare like a newborn baby, but this time, it is a thirty-one-year-old woman with a beauty comparable with those at their early twenties.

Even after having two babies from this woman, and having more than four wives whose body is available, I mean, he had seen their naked bodies, he would never be bored on his first wife's body's sight. Truly it could be seen from his sudden redness covering his face.

"Mind if I join you, Rito?" the woman asked.

"Uh, sure, Lala, you're always welcome to join me." Rito replied, doubtlessly without his younger self's attitude.

They both took a dip inside the bathtub, before they eventually left and took two wooden stools for them to sit.

"Rito, can you wash my back?" Lala requested. Of course, being a loyal husband he is, he won't hesitate to do as she said. And, as usual, it came with another price: She also had to wash Rito's back.

Eventually, as Rito had his hands touching Lala's back, its softness caused a thrill towards his wife, earning a soft moan from the said woman. Experienced a lot like this before, Rito kept continuing and her moans became much louder, as if he was "pleasuring" her.

"R-Rito..." Lala moaned, a little bit aroused by such thing.

Normally, Rito would encounter two possible continuations on this line, she could ask him to do such a "ritual" like they had done before, or maybe she chose to make him stop instead because of certain reasons. This time, it looks like she goes for the second choice...

"I...I think we shouldn't do it here right now, I am highly sure that someone was still awake this time."

"If you say so, then okay, I have no reason to force it, anyway." Rito replied as they continued washing each other.

When they're finished, they stood up and planned to take their own towels, before Rito felt something grabbing his shoulders.

"But, on the other hand, I think I could do with a single...um...kiss, just to show you that I still loved you?"

A kiss in the bathroom? Isn't it quite familiar?

Rito's mind quickly showed him a "very familiar scene", which is actually because of his third, er, fourth wife's doings.

 _He remembered how Lala suddenly barged inside his earth house's bathtub using teleport. Flushed, he tried to get out and suddenly was stopped by a strong grab from the certain girl. Then somehow the girl asked about his love, and she requested to kiss him._

 _Well, you all know how it ended..._

"I..." Rito stammered a bit, but decided to lean in, trying to catch her lips moving onto his own, when suddenly he realized something was not right.

The floor under his feet suddenly turned sky blue, and not only that, it was as frictionless as the Sube-Sube spur (*).

Although the said king had been trained on balancing, but being a human, he still can't maintain an ultimate-zero-friction spot, and undoubtedly lost his footing.

"BAM!"

"Aaaahhh..."

Not only he fell down, but since they still had their "kiss style pose" of holding each other, his fall ultimately also led onto Lala's fall.

And surprise surprise! She landed onto Rito, with her womanhood being on his face, his lips, to be specific.

So yeah, two lips met, but, well, not the correct ones.

"Kyaaahh! Why did you kiss me on that spot again? I want you to kiss on my lips, you know."

Rito was going to answer before suddenly he heard a knocking on the door.

"Dad, Mom, are you alright? I think I heard a scream inside." A teenage boy voice could be heard.

"Nothing's wrong, Hideki, don't worry! Your father just slipped on his footing." Lala said.

"Oh no, is he alright? Anyway, I think I dropped my Slippery-Slippery-kun in front of the bathroom, so I think Dad falls because of that. I'm sorry, really."

The parents just facepalmed, with Rito mumbling, "Sometimes, I doubt why Lala granted our son access to her dangerous inventions..."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this idea is very very bad. I'm sorry because I'm still learning.**

 **Oh anyway, there's a little point out on this chapter:**

 **Hideki's full name is Hideki Yuuki, and is the son of Rito Yuuki and Lala Satalin Deviluke. He has no relation with Hinata Hideki from the Angel Beats! Anime, heck the name was coincidental since I put Hideki's name way before I enjoyed Angel Beats**

 **(*) Sube-Sube Spur is a kind of frictionless sliding technique used by Lady Alvida from the Manga/Anime One Piece**

 **I always thought that the end of TLR:Darkness Manga is when Rito is in 3rd grade, so he and Lala should be 17 at that time, that explains why I put Lala's age as 31 years old at this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will feature one of another author's OC, and might be taking double pairs like I've mentioned before.**

 **So, until then, please R &R and See you next time!**

 **H.S.K-17**


	3. Memories in the Safari

**A/N: Alright, hello there!**

 **I've checked this story again and I found one person following and favoriting my story, and somehow it was the same author that I respected so much because of his extraordinary story. It's an honor, really. Thank you so much**

 **Oh yeah, and for zrytis, thank you for your feedback. Yeah, I know you knew Momo better than me, so well, I hope I can learn something from you.**

 **This shot, like I've said at the previous chapter, will include two pairings, and one of them is an OC. For you who was wondering who is the OC, well, I've discussed and already asked permission from author Vaenny, so, yes, that will be author Vaenny's OC: Yume Mikado, and he will be paired with Mea. If you want to know the story for them, search for "To Love-Ru: Alternate" and read it carefully. This is my first time using TLR OCs that is not owned by me, so forgive me if he/she's a bit OOC. As for the other pair, well, you can guess.**

 **Here's the third one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: To Love-Ru belong to Kentarō Yabuki and Hasemi Saki. OC Yume Mikado belongs to Vaenny**

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories in the animal world.

(Set about 4 years after TLR:Alternate chapter 69, or TLR: Darkness manga ending)

Pairs: Rito X Nana, OC (Yume) X Mea

* * *

It was a clear Sunday morning in the district of Sainan City, and the clock has just ticked 6.30 AM. Usually at this time, people had already went out from their houses for filling up their holiday time. One could be seen jogging around the district, the others just got out onto their gardens to water the plants. Someone even went to work because they might have work on weekends.

However, a certain young man could be seen from the window on the second floor of his two-story building. He was still having his eyes closed, and faint sounds of snore also could be heard. It's freaking obvious that he was still sleeping.

No one seemed to wake him up, no one bar a young woman with long red hair tied to an extremely long braid almost reaching her heels. Her blue eyes and faint pink lips formed a mischievous face with a sultry smirk. The woman was just standing by the young man's bedroom door, her hands are still holding the door knob.

"Still sleeping, I see."The woman thought.

Unnoticed by the sleeping man, the woman began closing in to his bed, and immediately patted his arm.

"Yume- _san_ , it's morning already." she whispered softly, attempting to wake the man, only to be replied by a low groan and then a roll to the other side of the bed.

"I guess, it can't be helped." she thought.

Immediately she got onto the bed and positioned herself in front of the sleeping man, and she began to do her "plan".

She silently (but quickly) undid the buttons on the man's pajamas, while she used her ability to put her braid onto the man's forehead, and leaning her face onto the man's toned body. As her face made contact, she began to stuck her tongue and began licking, first on his neck, then slowly but surely reaching his chest, and getting lower and lower. Her braid stays on the man's forehead

The man, known as Yume just stayed still on the bed, although now his face shows a bit of pleasure from the "service" given by the woman, while the woman herself was feeling the same pleasure that runs amok her body

Slowly the licks began to get lower and lower. As she reached the stomach, the woman pulled out the pajama pants and boxers of the man together in one pull, revealing a sacred member which only one gender have (do not count transgender in here).

Now with no obstacle thwarting her, the woman continued to lick lower and lower, slowly until she reached the sacred member. Smirking, she also began to lick it, maybe planning to advance her lick onto another step.

However, with the sudden overdrive of pleasure, Yume suddenly got up, surprised on the sudden wave of pleasure, and was greeted by a sight of a braid of red hair.

"What the... Don't tell me..."

He instinctively knew whose hair is that, and as he was still feeling the pleasure, Yume's sight began to dart towards the red-haired woman which was licking his "sacred member". He immediately jumped in shock, startling the woman and disconnecting the braid attached on his forehead.

"M...Mea, what are you doing?" Yume asked.

"Fufu...enjoying my wake-up call, Yume- _san_?" the red-haired woman, now known as Mea replied with a mischievous smile.

"Not quite, and do you have to wake me up by licking me?" Yume asked, a bit angered

"What is it? You don't like it?" Mea teased. "Did you forget our promise?"

"No, I know you like me to lick you and you like to lick me, and I know both of us are married, but that doesn't mean you can just lick me every time, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, Yume- _san._ But you just didn't wake up so I have no choice." Mea replied.

"Eh? Anyway, isn't today a Sunday? Why should you wake me up?" Yume asked his young wife. Still frowning that his treasure of "Sunday sleep bonus" was just robbed off him.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to join me to help Nana- _chan_ and Rito- _senpai_ on Nana- _chan_ 's cyber safari today?"

"Eh, who says?" Yume lied, only to see his wife's braid began to move onto his forehead. "Okay, okay, fine. You don't need to use that."

"Alright!" Mea squealed, before putting a quick peck on her husband's lips, and whispered to him. "So, do you want to continue where we left off earlier?"

Yume's mind quickly knew what Mea meant, and began to blush heavily. "Well, we haven't got much time, have we? I don't want to piss off Nana because we're late."

Mea frowned.

"But, maybe a little could work." Yume said as he pulled Mea into a deep kiss.

They haven't parted yet when suddenly someone opened their bedroom door. "Yume- _san,_ you alright? I think I heard you scr-..."

She froze, and the couple also froze, blush formed imminently in all three people, well, the red-haired one didn't look like much. "Oshizu-chan?"

"S...Sorry for interrupting." the ghostly nurse began closing the door while blushing.

"Murasame- _senpai_ should learn how to knock next time." Mea growled. Apparently her bonds with the ghostly nurse was getting better, despite some cracks here and there, they still grew closer, especially after she became her mother-in-law's apprentice right after she married Yume. "So, should we continue? And let's make it quick."

And, they continued the kiss, before parting and made their way to the shower.

"The time is against us, so we should probably use separate bathrooms." Yume said.

Mea frowned. She liked if Yume and her went into bathroom together, especially when at one time, she could put Psycho-Dive on him and began her "pleasure ritual" in the bathroom. But since time is against her, she had no choice but to take a separate shower.

A few minutes later, they finished and after a little snack (offered by Mikado), they made their way to the house where the cyber safari is located.

* * *

-At the same time, in Rito's house-

"Rito, what took you so long inside the bathroom?" a twin-tailed young lady was shouting by the bathroom door.

"W...Wait a minute, I'm finishing up." Rito said from inside the bathroom.

"Seriously, what took him so long inside?" Nana mumbled under her breath, her face looked like one in anger. "Don't tell me, Momo is inside and that beast is doing something with her."

"Nana, what are you doing in front of the bathroom?" Another young lady with the identical face but with shoulder-length hair startled her twin.

"Momo, don't sneak up like that!" Nana exclaimed, before explaining her intention. "I'm just waiting for that beast finish taking his bath. Seriously, how much time does he need to finish?"

"Then, why don't you just open the bathroom door and see him by yourself, therefore you might know what caused him."

"W...Why must I do that?" Nana immediately waved it off.

"To show that you love him." Momo said before whispering a scenario that might actually happen if Momo did the same.

"I...Idiot..." Nana said with her face flustered, before suddenly the bathroom door slid open, revealing the spiky orange-brown-haired young man at his early twenties.

"Nana? Momo? What are you..."

 **SMACK!**

A clean jab landed very gracefully on Rito's gut, sending him back sprawling on the bathroom floor. "What the heck took you so long inside?"

"Nana, what are you doing?" Momo said, only to be cut off by Rito answering the question.

"Is it wrong if I decided to have a dump? And can you please not solving anything by fists?" Rito said, a little growling, but was stopped by the certain brown-haired teenager, who apparently heard everything.

"Okay, okay, calm down. No fighting inside!" the teenager shouted, calming the two.

"Sorry, Mikan."

"Okay, breakfast is already at the dining room. If you wanted to go to the cyber safari as fast as possible then you should also prepare as quick.

" _Hai! Gomenasai_." the three apologized before dismissing, Rito to his room, Nana into the bathroom, and who knew where Momo go off.

After the mini commotion, eventually they did gather up in the dining room for breakfast, along with the oldest of the princesses, and also the plant girl, having the family breakfast.

"So, I hope you enjoy your time with Rito- _san_ , Nana." Momo said in a teasing tone, only o be replied by a blush and hand gestures.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Momo just giggled.

"Okay, so Nana and I will be off to the cyber safari. Don't worry, we'll be back by lunchtime. See you!" Rito said to the other house members.

"All right, Take care."

* * *

A few minutes later, they finished their meal. Rito and Nana made their way to Nana's room, where the cyber safari portal is located. Nana was so happy and energetic to see her animal friends, and walked quite quickly, while Rito was happy, but not as energetic so he was lagging behind.

"What are you doing back there? Quickly, over here!" Nana shouted as she saw Rito was way too far back behind her.

"Jeez...all right...all right." Rito mumbled as he fastened his pace. Eventually they made their way to the shrine-like structure with a long bench on it, and sat there.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rito asked.

"We're supposed to wait for Mea and Yume. Damn it's already this late and they still haven't shown up. Don't tell me that pervert did something to Mea..."

"Actually, Yume is not a perv..."

"Ah, there they are." Nana exclaimed as she saw her best friend, along with her dark purple-haired husband walking towards them. "Mea!"

"Ah! Nana- _chan_!" Mea greeted back happily. "And Rito- _senpai_ too!" She continued as she spotted the orange-brown-haired young man near her best friend. "Come on, Yume- _san."_

"W...Wait...Whoaaa..." Yume exclaimed as Mea rushed onto Nana in Trans-Weapon speed while her arm was still interlocked with Yume's, resulting in Yume being forcefully pulled as well.

But lady luck wasn't on his side. Seems that Mea was too late to initiate a stop on her sudden rush onto Nana, and undoubtedly before she could even stop, Mea and Yume crashed onto Nana...

And...it seems Yume's Lucky Sukebe gauge could match Rito's as they were falling in a very compromising situation: Mea's crotch was on Yume's face, and Yume's hand was groping one of Nana's small developing breasts. Nana was sprawled on the dirt while her left hand grabbed Rito's pants, pulling it and his boxers in an instant, showing his member to the zoo.

'What the heck just happened' Rito thought.

Eventually Nana was the one to recover first, but as she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of Rito's member, which somehow was half-erect, and a hand touching her breasts. Unbelievably clear that Rito was a bit aroused by the situation, although his eyes didn't show any lust. Nana couldn't help but felt angry and a very deep blush appeared on her face.

"You BEAST, pull your pants up!" Nana shouted, then noticing the hand, she pushed Mea off Yume and glared very intensely at the purple-haired young man.

"Get your hands of my chest, you pervert!"

Then Nana kicked Yume high onto the sky, resulting in an unbelievable height where it was unsafe for any human to land safely and alive. Yume knew that it might be his life's end.

Yes, but he also knew it might not, because apparently, just as he thought, his red-haired wife came to the rescue.

"You surely mean trouble to Nana- _chan,_ " Mea giggled.

"That's because you can't stop rushing and hit Nana in the process! Besides, that was an accident that my hand ended grabbing her mounds!" Yume stated, causing Mea to giggle again. "Teehee...sorry, Yume- _san_!"

As they finally landed near the Deviluke-Human pair, Nana immediately asked Mea to come with her. However due to Mea's promise with Yume of never be separated each other, Yume apparently had to follow, much to Nana's disappointment. That left our main protagonist alone, which had no other choice but to follow the younger three.

They took care of a lot of the animals there, from the Midori Skunks to the Giga Wild Boars. It took most of their stamina. Eventually they decided to take a break back at the shrine-like structure.

Although they made their way together, strangely they separated by pairs and took different benches, minding their own businesses.

* * *

-Yume's PoV-

No matter how scarce the moment I spend in this place, I won't ever forget this place.

No, not because the animals are cute and it's fun to take care of them...O...Okay, that's a reason, but my most concerning reason is because in this place, I experienced my most beautiful yet shameful experience, which at the end brought me a beautiful cute trans-weapon by my side forever.

This is the place I showed my concern to Mea.

The place where I ultimately saved Mea from her past

The place where I _shamelessly_ confessed my love for her, the time where I let out everything in my heart, everything to save her

"Yume- _san,_ what are you thinking?" Mea suddenly asked me, apparently curious that I am zoning out.

"No...nothing" I replied. _Yume, did you forget your wife's special ability?_

I just realized I can't lie in front of her, and I should pay the price as I felt my forehead's been touched and my thoughts and hers are now joined together.

 _I guess, I can't hide anything._

Meanwhile, Mea looked up into my memory, and suddenly was met with that certain memory which I had just thought about.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

-3rd person's PoV-

"It's too late." A figure known as Lilith mocked Yume as Mea's eyes became lifeless.

Yume looked crushed. He looked in front to see Mea, only to meet her controlled body. Mea had given in to her past, she was broken.

He failed to save her.

"This is what makes humans so weak." Lilith said ( **actually this might be long but I skipped this, read the full speech at To Love-Ru Alternate by Vaenny** )

And at that time, Yume remembered Nemesis' words about being himself, and shamelessly confessed all his "dirty deeds", like:

"I've masturbated to you 69 times"

"Every time you come over, I can't stop thinking about your sexy body."

And many more...

Surely, how shameless he could be, but nevertheless, he stated it as the truth.

"You're lying, Mea never looked at that thoughts of yours" Lilith mocked again.

"Yes, she never looked at this, because it's not in my mind, but it's in my Heart!" Yume exclaimed, and directly faced Mea, which is still stiff and broken.

Slowly but surely, Mea's eyes and body became filled with life again. Slowly she was healing, but somehow it ended in a bitter way.

"That's not fair! I should have confessed to you first! Not the other way round."

Mea and Yume then argued, but somehow Yume missed this kind of argument since it was notably real.

( **I changed a little from the real plot, see the real plot at To Love-Ru Alternate).**

 **-** End Flashback-

* * *

Mea, after looking at that entire scene, giggled, mostly because of the shameless confession from her husband.

But deep inside, Mea's heart was touched. Not even a trans-weapon like her could hide it.

"Y...Yume- _san_ "

"So, you know what I'm thinking?" Yume said, before grabbing Mea's hand. "Look around you, and look at this place."

Mea did what he asked, and as she did so, Yume placed his forehead on hers, self-activating Mea's psycho-dive again.

"You could remember it, Mea. This is where that scene you just watch happened. This is where we had that real argument, the place where we confess each other..."

Mea's eyes began to water.

"This is where you lost to your past, being broken."

It was pooling

"But then, our hearts managed to conquer it, and we won against that darkest memory."

Now it was leaking out.

"I knew, Yume- _san_ , I knew." Mea whispered, tears still flowing but it began to subside little by little. "With all you had done, I don't know but if it wasn't for you, I might never see love, and any of that things, I will not have this happy life, and I won't be ever spending time with you." Mea said. "So, thank you so much, Yume- _san_."

"M...Mea..."

The two began to face each other and leaned closer, but then Mea stopped and spoke out

"Maybe as a token of my gratitude, you can lick me everywhere you want." Mea said, suppressing a giggle.

"WHAT? Mea!" Yume pouted and began chasing his fleeing wife. Laughs are visible on their faces.

* * *

-At the same time, Nana's PoV-

Nana, on the other hand, was looking at her best friend, running around with her husband chasing after her.

She frowned, but she can't help but changing her expression into a smile. She was grateful for Yume to rescue Mea and her from Lilith's grasp, but on the other hand, she was even grateful for her own husband, which gives her encouragement and positive thoughts regarding her relationship with Mea.

"Rito,"

"Yes, Nana?"

"I..." Nana stammered all the way, obviously was still shy expressing her feelings onto the human male. "I don't know but I just want to say something to you."

"I'm listening."

"I still remembered in this place, you helped me a lot."

"Eh, of course, these animals need a lot of help." Rito said, not knowing about the topic of the discussion.

Nana glared at Rito. "I don't mean that!"

"S...Sorry."

"I mean the ones you did "here" with me."

* * *

-Flashback-

"Personally, I knew and talked with Mea, and I think I knew much about her, I was so stupid to think about that."

"Mea said that she entered Sainan High to follow her sister, but I never knew who she was." Nana said, earning a sad look from Rito.

"And I never thought her sister was Yami, and that she was a trans-weapon like her."

Rito tried to comfort her, but instead Nana screamed at him.

"You know it, didn't you?" she accused as tears now began to fall.

"When Mea told me that she only acted as friends with me, and told me that she never truly befriend me...I was so stupid. If I had ever thought this would happen..."

Nana couldn't continue what she said, because apparently Rito extended his arms and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her as much as she could. Nana couldn't help but to hug him back.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Ah, so that's what you mean," Rito smiled as he knew about the "topic". "About that, it ended happily, didn't it? Both of you stayed friends until now."

"Yeah, so, I can't help it, but, Thank You so much, stupid beast." Nana said, before enveloping Rito in another hug (like a reversed version of the flashback), which was returned by Rito.

"Nana- _chan_!" suddenly Mea called on her best friend, causing the couple to part, blush forming on their cheeks, and Nana, acting on her "tsun-tsun (tsundere)" just kicked Rito sky high.

"What did I do wrooooong?"

Both couples enjoyed their time in the safari, reminiscing their bitter past moments, which turned out better than they expected.

* * *

 **A/N: I never thought it would reach more than 3000 words! I spent 7 days of my free time to make, and after this I must continue with the busy project.**

 **Anyhow, I'm sorry if I skipped or shortened some parts. I thought I shouldn't write completely because it would be too long. And I'm trying my best to keep all characters not OOC, but sorry if I failed.**

 **Again, if you want to know about the real plot regarding Yume, you should search and read "To Love-Ru Alternate" by Vaenny.**

 **Please R &R! And I hope I can continue as early as August, when my project ends.**

 **See you real soon**

 **H.S.K-17**


	4. Newlyweds' Life (Kotegawa)

****A/N: Hello there!****

 ** **It's been over two months since I posted the last chapter of "Reminiscing the Past Moments". Honestly I was actually running out of Ideas, but I won't stop to find one until I reached the target of one chapter/Harem member I approved, that'll be eight chapters at least.****

 ** **Thanks for all the reviews from authors DontKnowD0ntCare, Vaenny and G-man India. Again it's an honor.****

 ** **Okay, for this chapter, I'm going to write one-shot featuring our well-known protagonist with me and my friend's favorite character: the SCP Yui Kotegawa. And of course you know the most intriguing moment before them, right?****

 ** **Disclaimer: See the previous chapters!****

 ** **Here's the chapter!****

Chapter 4: Shinkon-Seikatsu (Yui Version)/ Newlyweds Life (Yui Version)

(Set about 4-5 years after TLR: Darkness Manga Ending, and a few months after Rito married the rest of his Harem (besides Lala and Haruna)

Pair: Rito X Yui

 ** **Warning: Lemons!****

If there's one thing Rito could do for work at Deviluke, then you might easily answer because he had so much work back there. As the newly-ascended King of Deviluke, he had so much work "left" by the previous king, and it's, if not hard, consumed a great amount of his time.

Well, you can't blame Gid and Sephie. Being the "King and Queen" to the Universe...I mean...Milky Way Galaxy, whose perimeter length could reach about one hundred thousand to one million light years, consisting of so much planets, what did you expect of work as its leader?

Fortunately for now, Rito had some time off from those works and decided to take a break back on his home planet, Earth.

Now, if there's one thing Rito could do for work at Earth, then it would be one job that he usually did when he was on his teenage years: Assisting on his father's work.

Wait a minute, Does Rito's father still work as a mangaka? Considering now he's one of the royalty due to his son's marriage to the daughter of the ex-King of the Universe, he should have been granted a highly position in the kingdom, he wouldn't have to work again.

But, well, Saibai Yuuki was already known throughout the City for his manga, and he was still, if not, in love with his job. But of course, he needed many helping hands due to increasing demand, (Uhm, well, Rito's marriage to Lala and the fact that Rito's father is a mangaka spread throughout the universe, and some aliens out there wanted to try reading the manga created by the father of the newly-ascended king himself).

The king was not an exception, or at least, it's the King himself that wanted to help. Together with his sister, Mikan, and one of his wives, Momo, he helped his father in drawing mangas.

"Rito, thanks for helping your ol' dad on his work. Seriously sometimes I never thought that my son will be like this, and yet he still helped his old man on this job."

"Oh, it's always a son's duty to help his parents when they need help." Rito humbly replied.

"Here's your coffee, Dad," Momo approached her father-in-law with a cup of coffee on her hand.

It's used to be annoying when Momo called Rito's father with "Dad" before, considering that Momo has no "relation" with Rito, to state the fact. The "Dad" part was as much as Momo's imagination, or possibly, hope.

But it did happen. Lala agreed on sharing Rito, and it synchronized well with Momo's harem plan. And so the term was now becoming a fact.

"Thank you, Momo." Saibai replied with a grin. Apparently despite the increasing demand on his work, Saibai could calm himself a bit since he got much more reinforcements, on behalf of Zastin and his underlings.

Near the mangaka, Rito was still serious on his help. He even barely looked around and focused all his attention to the manga page in front of him. He didn't even notice that his father was calling him.

"Rito!" a very high-pitched voice broke him out his focus. Rito noticed that his father was calling him. "Oh, what is it, Dad?"

"I must say, you've got such sharp focus that you can't even hear me calling you." Saibai laughed, followed by the son himself. "Anyway, just calm down a bit, the deadline's pretty far this time. Why don't we talk more about your outstanding new life, son?"

Rito's face formed a confusion. "Eh?"

"Y'know, your life was, if not, the most strange yet outstanding one, and it affects my life too." Saibai explained. "Who would have thought that my little, innocent son could take eight girls as his spouses, let alone the fact that five of them aren't even humans!?"

Rito blushed quite a bit at his father's remark.

"Speaking of which..." his father's face formed an evil smirk. "How was your "night life" nowadays?"

Rito's face blushed even harder. "D...Dad!"

"Oh, c'mon Rito, that was also an important part of your life, one of the "indicators" of your successful married life. Moreover, this also included not only one, but eight lives under your care!" Saibai explained further. "This is not a joke."

"Okay..okay." Rito sighed. "To be honest, my "night life" was not that bad, although well, having eight wives to satisfy was not an easy task."

"That's why we agreed on a "Nighttime Schedule" for each of Rito- _ _san__ 's wives." Momo chimed in. "That way, no one's jealous of another and we could live a happy family life."

"Well, good job." Saibai replied. "Speaking of your schedule. Who's turn is it for tonight?"

"Let me see." Rito looked at his personal notebook and opened the "Nighttime schedule" he and his wives made. "Turns out today is Kotegawa's turn today."

"Oh my, Kotegawa- _ _san'__ s turn is it? You may be fully satisfied tonight, Rito- _ _san__." Momo smirked, which was replied by a redness on the young man's voice.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Rito _ _-san__."

-Meanwhile, at the Yuuki residence-

Yuuki residence, the home where Rito and his family have lived since he was a kid. It actually fits for 4 people, but now...

The house hasn't changed much since Rito "raised in rank", but due to Rito's first wife's invention, they had a large pocket space inside, which enabled more people to stay inside. Although they already had Deviluke Castle as their home right now, it still couldn't even reach the level of comfort of the real "home sweet home".

Inside, a long-straight black-haired young woman was sitting in the living room with the TV being switched on. However, her eyes wasn't fixed on the electronic device. Rather than that, it was on the book she held on her arms.

It wasn't a novel or a comic book, and of course it's not an encyclopedia. And, if you observed, the girl read the book with shivers on her body and blush very apparent on her face.

The cover of the book did explain all of it: " _ _Shinkon Seikatsu Manuaru/__ Manual of Newlyweds' Life", and you can guess why she did shiver and blush while reading it.

Her eyes gazed on a certain part, and she remembered that she had imagined once about this when she was younger:

-Flashback-

 _ _Rito and Yui took Celine to play in the park. Both of them looked so close with the little plant-girl, almost as they are their parents.__

 _"_ _ _Ah, playing on the park with your Papa and Mama, aren't you?" suddenly an old woman smiled as she looked at them"__

 _"_ _ _M...Mama...?"__

 _ _-Thoughts-__

 _ _The front door of a house was opened, and a man in a formal wear had just stepped into the house. He quickly closed the front door before greeting inside.__

 _"_ _ _Tadaima! I'm home, Yui!"__

 _ _He was greeted back, but not by the one he called. Instead he was greeted by a green-haired girl with flower on her head.__

 _"_ _ _Mau!"__

 _"_ _ _Oh! Celine, you've been a good girl?" the man replied.__

 _ _Just then, the called woman appeared from one of the doors, and slowly walked onto the front porch, meeting him.__

 _"_ _ _Ah, Okaerinasai, anata. Gohan ni shimasu? Ofuro ga saki?."__

 _"_ _ _Let's see..." Rito walked towards her, stopped with their faces close.__

 _"_ _ _I think, before that, how about a "Tadaima kissu" (Welcome home's kiss)" Rito said gently, leaning his face a bit closer. Yui blushed on the sudden expression, before leaning in..."__

 _ _-End Thoughts-__

 _"_ _ _Who wanted to do that with this kind of person!" Yui screamed as she pointed at Rito.__

 _"_ _ _What's that supposed to mean?" Rito also exclaimed back on the sudden burst.__

 _ _The two exclamations only made the old woman chuckle.__

 _ _-End Flashback-__

"I can't believe I just thought about that back then." Kotegawa blushed as she took on the memory. However, the one written in the manual was a bit different from the ones in her thoughts before. The one written was a bit more...well... _ _seductive...__

 _"_ If I used this on Yuuki- _ _kun__ , then...no that's too shameless of me..."

"Eh, Kotegawa- _ _san__?"

Two figures approached the living room, one is a young woman with short blue hair and the other is a girl with twin-tailed pink hair.

"Deviluke- _ _san__? Sairenji- _ _san__?"

"Kotegawa, what are you reading?" The pink-haired girl asked. She still had her lack of etiquette, but well, at least she improved a bit.

"U...Um..."

The two approached her book and spotted its title, which made their faces covered in shock.

"N...Newlyweds' Life?"

"Ano, what's so shocking, Sairenji- _ _san__?" Kotegawa asked.

"I mean, you have been married to Yuuki- _ _kun__ for quite some time now, not very recently. Do you really need to read one?" Haruna asked.

" _ _Eto...__ " Kotegawa was a bit speechless. "I'm just..." 'I'm too embarrassed to say it.'

"What is it, Kotegawa?" Nana also chimed in. "Something not right between you and that beast?"

"To be honest, I..."

-Saibai's House-

"Thanks for the help, everyone." Saibai greeted as he dismissed his children and Momo. "Sorry to take too much of your times!"

"Nah, it's okay, Dad. It's better than doing nothing." Rito replied. "We're going home now. See you next time."

Rito, Mikan and Momo headed back to their house, before Mikan realized something.

"I forgot to buy some food for the following days, I think I'll stop at the convenience store for a while. In the meantime, you could go home without me."

"Eh, let me help you, Mikan..." Rito said, but Mikan insisted for Rito not to help her.

"No, it's okay. I think it's better for you to prepare yourself for Kotegawa- _ _san__ tonight."

"!" Rito's eyes widened. "Since when Mikan become so teasing like this..." He glanced back at Momo, who just smirked. "Anyway, alright then. I'll see you soon. Bye!"

As Mikan went inside the convenience store, Rito and Momo went back to the house. "So, did you have any plans for Kotegawa tonight?"

Rito kept silent. His face showed like worrying something

"Rito- _ _san__?" Momo called out again.

"Y...Yeah, what is it, Momo?"

"Is something wrong? You looked worried, Rito- _ _san__?"

"A...Ah, nothing much." Rito evaded the question, only for his (third) wife to fix her gaze at the young man, looking intensely at him.

"Something's troubling you, I knew it." Momo pointed out. "Is this regarding Kotegawa- _ _san__?"

" _ _A...Ano...__ " 'I guess I can't hide anything from Momo. She always had a way to force something out of me...'

"So, actually, I think, me and Kotegawa- _ _san__..."

-Yuuki's household-

"So, that's it, then?" Haruna replied at Kotegawa's explanation. "You're just worried that you and Yuuki- _ _kun__ had so little chemistry on this?"

"Well, I just thought it like that. I don't know what actually caused it, is it because he's just afraid I called him shameless or something like that?"

"Considering that's how you treat Yuuki- _ _kun__ back then, that might be a possibility, but I think that's something other than that." Haruna said. "I had not much skill as a wife, but I'm going to give you something to think of."

"W...What is it, Sairenji- _ _san__?"

"The key on this kind of interaction is your __trust__ and your __feelings__ , Kotegawa- _ _san__. If both of you lacked one of this, then I doubt you could get used to this kind of 'communication'. I'm not saying that you shouldn't follow the manual you read. But you should put your feelings and trust first, okay?"

"T...Thanks, Sairenji- _ _san__."

"Anyway, have you found what you search, Nana- _ _chan__?"

"Oh, right here already. Let's head back to __Ane-ue'__ s room then." Nana said as she went out from the living room, with Haruna following suit. "I hope everything's good with Yuuki- _ _kun__ tonight, Kotegawa- _ _san__." Haruna said before leaving the room.

Kotegawa smiled, although anxiety was still visible on her.

-Minutes later-

" _ _Tadaima!__ " a very familiar voice resonated in the house. The wives other than Kotegawa wanted to greet him, but they held back and let Kotegawa did it for tonight.

Slowly, Kotegawa exited the living room, blush apparent on her face.

" _ _Okaerinasai, Anata. Gohan ni suru, Ofuro ni suru, soretomo...wa...ta...shi?__ "

"W...Wha...?" Rito was taken aback by the sudden seductive sentence coming from the sternest of his wives. Sure Yui had changed a bit, and she had spoken some words like that. But, to say the last piece of that sentence in such a seductive tone, in such eyes filled with hope, it completely drive him off guard that he blushed hard.

"K...Kotegawa..." Rito called out her name softly. "I..."

Yui's face now leaned in towards Rito. It wouldn't take even the most unaware of man that this leaning in means something particular.

Rito was still taken aback a little, hesitating for a moment. But seeing such an affectionate look from the woman in question, the hesitation seemed to seep off him as he closed his eyes, then genuinely and softly leaning in, letting their lips touching each other in such a gentle manner.

Their kiss lasted for not long in their fervor, at least, not long with only that step. Soon they had their mouths to slightly open, letting their tongues intermingle with each other. At some times they parted for a small gap to take a breath, and at that time they opened their eyes, they could see the other's eyes was filled with such affection and passion, like they're expressing their soundless equation of love. They absolutely won't care if someone is looking at them.

Well, since the others had sworn not to disturb, anyway.

Minutes passed as they still have themselves locked in such a fervor, they finally parted, their breaths going shallow, but their eyes still shown the gaze as strong as their feelings. Both knew where this would continue, but it's Rito who said it out, with his own way.

"I think, for your question back then, I already made my decision."

At a very sudden, Rito's right arm took a hold on her upper back, and his left arm made its way to Kotegawa's lower body, specifically on the knee-level.

"Y...Yuuki- _ _kun__ , what are you..." Kotegawa was surprised and embarrassed on the sudden move, but she stopped when she realized the movement. She shouldn't complain on this, she knew this is another part of their communication.

So, she wasn't afraid of falling down, she knew Rito won't let her. She trusted him for it.

Moreover, with this, she know where they'll be heading, and what decision Rito had chosen for them.

They made their way towards Rito's room, which was empty, again due to the other wives' plan. Rito closed the door and silently made their way to the bed.

 ** **WARNING: Adult Content! If you're younger than 18 (21 in some countries), I suggest you skipped this part!****

As they took their places on the bed, Rito lied Yui in bed, and he positioned himself above her. A memory suddenly passes through them.

-Flashback-

 _ _Rito and Yui's body were locked in a way, on Rito's bed due to such clumsiness. Having known about Yui's usual reaction, Rito was very afraid and tried to back up, but he realized he can't move.__

 _ _So he just stayed like it, waiting for a punch or a slap from the girl beneath him.__

 _ _To his surprise, Yui didn't pull a combat move on him, not even a yell, only a blushing face and silence emanating the room. Instead, she wrapped her hands on Rito's neck, and spoke something almost inaudible to him.__

 _"_ _ _I...hate...shameless people. I've always been like that since I was a child. Boys would flip a girl's skirt up, even if they were discovered, they were always shameless. I always stand to confront them, and protect the weaker girls." She stopped for a while, before continuing.__

 _"_ _ _But recently, I've realized that being shameless is normal, and that boys aren't totally bad because of this."__

 _ _Rito was awestruck.__

 _"_ _ _So, if you promise you won't do shameless things to other women, then I..."__

 _ _Rito's leaning closer, or maybe, Kotegawa's pulling him closer, but stopped when they're almost had their lips touched.__

 _"_ _ _I'm just kidding."__

 _ _-End Flashback-__

Their position was not too different from their first encounter back then, but this time, it's Rito to speak first.

"Kotegawa, I can't fulfill the promise that I won't do anything shameless to other women, like you had wanted to, but..."

Yui's right hand went from his shoulder to his lips, silencing him.

"I know, Yuuki- _ _kun__. Back then, I was so selfish. I knew you did all of that shameless things not on purpose, and yet I still act like you're just no exception like other boys. I...just have my own reasons, but this time, just cast that away, just focus on me tonight, not on our past."

'Is this literally the same Public Morals Committee and the hot-headed woman who always called me SHAMELESS? No, I shouldn't think about that. She was right, I must focus on her, and our relationship.'

"I promise we won't forget this night, Kotegawa."

"Call me Yui, Yuuki- _ _kun."__ Kotegawa replied very softly, contrary with her usual behavior on her past days.

"Likewise, call me Rito, Ko...I mean, Yui." Rito replied.

They leaned in again, and this time, unlike them in the past, they had their lips touch each other, passionately, without too much hunger in it.

And then, everything's going down onto the next step.

Rito was kneeling and had his arms supporting himself, but with Yui's arms now wrapped on himself, his hands are now free. Those free hands immediately began their explorations.

Slowly, Rito quitted the lips-and-lips session and had his face onto Yui's neck, slowly feeling it using the lips. His hands was on the upper area, specifically on the collarbone. His arousal slowly but steadily began to increase, and his breaths began to get stronger and more shallow.

The blows of exhalation from Rito's nose hit Yui's neck, eventually raising Yui's arousal steadily as well. Yui let out a soft moan, a sign of her steadily increasing level of "instincts".

With the new levels of arousal, Rito's hands explored lower, now towards her chest area, still covered in clothes. Rito began to massage her cloth-covered breasts, illiciting much more arousal from the girl beneath him. However, Yui felt a bit uncomfortable since she's still wearing a kind of apron over her clothes so she asked him to remove it first, then continuing their 'ritual'.

Eventually on one occassion, one of Rito's hand slipped inside the blouse, which was used to be covered with the apron, and felt her breasts more fully in skin contact, although he knew there's still one more obstacle there.

"Ngh..."

Still, it didn't stop Yui from having her arousal being raised again as she let out another soft moan. Even the softest of moans have their own meanings for both.

Eventually as they reach another level, Rito brought his hands and carefully slid her blouse off her body, resulting in her upper side almost bare if not for the green undergarment covering her upper sacred asset. Again, they continued the ritual, without a hint of boredom on both selves.

This time, however, as Rito slid his hand inside the garment, his hand was immediately in skin contact with the sacred assets themselves, greatly increasing the pleasure as Yui let out a louder moan, a bit like a scream.

"D...Did I hurt you?"

In response, Yui only smiled and blushed a little, but had her breath in pants. "It's okay, just continue."

And so it continues. Minutes passed and the room was filled with slight louder moans. Until at one time, Rito decided to unclasp the last of the obstacle, letting his wife's breasts made contact with the air around them.

"You're beautiful, Yui." Rito said gently.

Yui was a bit shocked, but relieved at the same time. This time, she did notice that they had increased their affections and chemistry, with one of the signs being Rito's praise at that time.

Slowly, Rito began to lean closer, and planted his lips again on hers, but this time, they almost had a bodily contact on their abdomen. Yui knew his intentions and carefully, after parting for a while, she took off Rito's T-shirt off his body, and continued kissing him.

This time, the body contact did happen, as Rito's body was pressed against Yui's, not a problem since Rito was not much heavier than Yui. It stayed that way for some time, Rito's chest pressed on Yui's, sharing their warmth with each other. Incidentally so do their lower parts of their body, although it was still clothed, but with their arousal, those parts had accidentally reacted too, resulting in much more arousal rising between them.

Slowly, Rito parted from the body contact, and let his hands do the job instead. His hands began to make their 'roles'. Starrting from the left nipple, he played with it, illiciting a hard, seductive moan from the female part.

"R...Rito...ahh..." Yui's moans grew more occasional at Rito's 'game'. Her body reacted so much as the pleasure increased.

The next few minutes, Rito's hand goes to the other nipple, and did the same thing, arousing Yui even further as the moans become more and more louder and often.

A few more times passed, and Rito's other hand now did the job as it slid under Yui's panties (surely enough, Yui's apron was so long that it reached her knees, no wonder if she wore nothing but panties underneath,), and reached the most sacred "nether region". Dampness quickly was felt on Rito's hand, a very definite proof that Yui's arousal had hit a very high level. He slowly rubbed it, eliciting the higher level of loud moans from the female.

Having aroused for a very long time, Yui couldn't take it and started to have her own way too. Her quite long arm slowly reached inside Rito's pants, reaching much inside until she grabbed on what she wanted to, and started to make a work for it. This time, it was Rito who got his arousal level strictly increasing, resulting in both people having a two-way pleasure. Rito also emits a soft groan, and continued much of his work for some brief minutes, before Yui exclaimed something.

"I...I can't take it...I'm...ahhh!"

Yui's high-pitched moan had hit its peak, and so the arousal as her womanhood emits a spray of juices, she, undoubtedly, came...

They stopped for a brief seconds, catching their breaths, before they used some of their stamina to strip each other until they are fully bare.

Yui knew Rito was tired, and so she decided to spare him from too much spending stamina on this kind of act, and so she positioned herself onto the main stage. Rito got the signal and also positioned himself, his hardened member is mere centimeters from Yui's entrance.

"Yui, are you ready?" Rito asked softly.

"Yes. Make me forget everything other than you tonight, Rito. Make me know that you're the one I love. Make love to me!" Yui softly replied. Blush apparently hadn't taken a toll as it's still visible on both faces.

"I promise I'll fulfill that." Rito said. With a little but ensured move, Rito pushed forward and entered inside her, letting Yui emit the loudest of moans.

"Aaahhhh!" she screamed, but not in fright, but in pleasure.

"You're okay?" Rito asked again.

It wasn't their first time, yet both of them knew very well that this is their first time making love with such passion, affection, and most of all, __love__. Before, they did make love, but their feelings aren't even connected so it was becoming some kind of bland.

Sairenji was right, the key of this kind of communication was the trust and the feelings. They took a big role in it. They can't be underestimated.

"I'm okay. You can move now." Yui said.

Obeying the demand, Rito began to thrust in and out of Yui's womanhood, leaving themselves moaning and groaning all the way. They began slowly, like a first-timer, but not because of their inexperience, but more of feelings and to differentiate themselves from a harder category like sex or rape.

"Ahh...Rito...Ahhh..." Yui's moans were getting more louder as she spoke Rito's name, first name, between them. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust faster. Rito's lips did find his way to Yui's lips, resulting in another connection, and a way to muffle their disturbing moans. His hands eventually grabbed her breasts, while Yui's hands wrapped again on Rito's back of the neck.

Minutes passed, and Rito increased his thrusting speed even more, greatly increasing both Rito's and Yui's pleasure meters. They eventually continued pleasuring the other, until Rito's face now showed a sign that it was going to end.

"Y...Yui, I'm at my limit! I'm gonna..." Rito screamed.

"Me too! Let it out inside me!" Yui replied with the same high-pitched voice. Rito's pulling out before groaning and giving in one last strong thrust inside, while at the same time, releasing his seed inside her. At the really same time, Yui also moaned as her juices also spilled out. It's a no-brainer, they came together, a sign that they finally made a successful love communication. Well, considering their affections they managed to show, then it's very possible.

"I love you, Rito." Yui whispered at her husband's voice.

"And I, you, Yui." Rito whispered back before they went onto a deep sleep.

 ** **-Adult Content End-****

-An hour later-

A girl with short pink hair climbed the stairs and made her way to Rito's room, on an intent to call them for dinner. She knew what happened, but entered anyway, only to find out his husband and one of his long straight black-haired wife sleeping peacefully. Smiles were visible on both faces. Momo decided to leave them be.

"I'm glad everything's going well for Rito- _ _san__ and Kotegawa- _ _san__." Momo thought. "I wonder if he could do the same for me..."

 ** **A/N: At last! Finally I wrote my first lemon ever! Sorry if it sucks, because it was really my first lemon and I have never did that in real life. My sources of learning are other mature fanfictions and one of my VNs.****

 ** **As you can see, on writing lemons, I prefer the ones without too much stages (no BJ or 69 or multi-pose sex) since this is making love after all. And yes, I prefer the ones which focused on emotions rather than physical contact. Sorry if you got turned down because of this.****

 ** **About the Japanese sentences Yui spoke. The two sentences literally meant almost the same: "Welcome home, darling. Did you want to have dinner first, or a bath first?", However the second sentence had one more choice: "or, did you want me?", and you know from this chapter on what Rito chose.****

 ** **Anyway, I'm sorry if both Rito and Yui (also Mikan and Momo) are OOC. Anyhow I can't put a stern Yui inside this chapter, because like in the anime, when Rito and Yui had made a progress related to love and family, Yui's becoming more motherly and softer. So I used that part of Yui instead.****

 ** **One more thing, sorry if I didn't put any punchlines at this chapter's end, because I don't want to ruin their mood. They're showing their love to each other, and I won't let anyone interfere (hehe!)****

 ** **Please R &R! Give me some improvements especially on the lemon part since it was my first!****

 ** **Four down, Four to go, and more chapters to make! Expect slow updates because of multiple in-progress stories and Thesis to work on!****

 ** **See you soon!****

 ** **H.S.K-17****


	5. First Base Definition

**A/N: Hello there!**

 **Again, it's been awhile since I posted the last chapter of "Reminiscing the Past Moments".**

 **Thanks for G-man India and zrytis for the review! Yeah I'm sorry if I screwed up a little on the lemon, but well, I'm honored if you enjoyed it.**

 **I've been taking on more VN's quite often, so who knows that in the future I might write another lemon? Well, not today, unfortunately.**

 **For the fifth chapter, at first I had some ideas regarding the four remaining harem, but somehow it is quite hard for me to write it properly into a good story, since I've got hard pressures from my business.**

 **This chapter will take on a spotlight the long used-to-be crush of Rito, none other than Haruna Sairenji. However this chapter might be a bit bland and boring because it's more onto family time instead of romance, and this fic was more centered to my OC who acted as their child. But I'll try my best.**

 **What's more, I have almost no progress in mastering the art of love, I mean, I never had a lover, let alone kissed anybody (except on the hand, and that was because I had to for some purposes), so I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit disturbing.**

 **Here's the Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own To Love-Ru and all its characters and plot. I only own the children as my OCs.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: A First-Base Definition

(Set about 17-19 years after the events in To Love-Ru Darkness Manga Ending.)

Pair: Rito X Haruna

* * *

What do you think of a first-base?

If you're thinking about the first base as the kind of almost rectangular, white colored stuff that was put on the middle-right wing of the baseball field, then well, you got them right.

Right, if our topic was indeed about Sports, Baseball to be specific.

But, as you can see, the topic here is not about sports. Err...I don't know if it counts as sports or not. It really was a kind of concern, especially to someone. Specifically, someone in love.

* * *

Our story begins with a young teenager, 15-year-old of age, with long straight blue hair and blue eyes walking towards the Yuuki household. She wore the well-known Sainan High School uniform. Her hair was tied so neatly that it could classify her having a kind of Princess-cut, a bit different from her mother on her age, who kept her hair cut short. A kind of serious expression is plastered on her face.

Anyway, the serious expression is not too usual for this girl. She, at times, maintained a kind of sweet and happy kind of expression very often. This kind of serious expression means that something was bothering her.

Okay, let's turn the time backwards for a few hours before.

* * *

-Classroom-

"The answer to this question should be 45 degrees. You can use the cosine formula to find it. Did you remember the formula, Yuuki- _san_?" a classmate of her asked as he pointed his pen towards the question in the workbook.

"Uh, well, I do. It's just... I didn't realize that this formula could be used in this problem. I must say, you've got a sharp intuition on this subject, Kitazawa- _sama_." the Yuuki girl replied.

"You flatter me with your words, Yuuki- _san_. I'm just happened to like this subject, so I've studied more to understand it much better, like how I did to understand you." Kitazawa replied, the contents of his "flattery" caused the girl to blush.

"You surely have a lot of chances to flatter me, Kitazawa- _sama_ " the girl mock-pouted.

"Well, it's a bit natural for me. Anyway, just because I'm your _senpai_ , doesn't mean you had to address me with ' _-sama_ ', you know? That felt a bit too awkward, if I had to say."

" _S...Sumimasen_..."

"It's okay, though I must say, your personality makes you cute in some way." Kitazawa replied. "Ah, what am I doing right now, we haven't finished our "supposed-to-be-homework" yet."

"I...I'm sorry if you don't like it." the Yuuki girl apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. It's better this way than doing it at home but ended up forgetting it, to be honest."

The two teenagers continued their "homework" for another hour. The dusk apparently began to crawl into the sky, signing the edge of the day, before the starry night sky arrived.

"Alright, finished it. _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Kitazawa- _sama_. You've been a great help." the Yuuki girl bowed respectfully to her partner.

"You're welcome, Yuuki- _san_." Kitazawa replied. "Anyway, do you want to get some drink? There's a cafe near here where I used to work part-time, and I've got some promotion coupons right now. What do you think?"

"Um..."

"Well, I have no liberty to force you, it's okay if you don't want to..."

"Um...I really don't mind. But I think I had to ask my parents first. I don't want to make them worried."

The Yuuki girl took out her cell-phone, and pressed a series of number before pressing the "Call" button.

* * *

-Sainan Town Hospital-

"From the blood test result and the symptoms after the check-up, I think you've got a typhus. However it was still in the light stadium so no Intensive Care was needed. However, try to restrain yourself from eating anything spicy and sour since your intestines was not in a possible condition. I hope you get what I mean."

"Of course, doc."

"I'll give you a prescription. You'll get three kinds of medicines. The first is the antibiotics. You'll need to take one of these three times a day after eating."

"Right."

"The second is the medicine to cure your inflamed intestines, you'll need to take one of these twice a day after eating."

"Okay..."

"And the last one is the medicine to cure your inflamed liver. You'll need to take one of these three times a day after eating."

"Alright, I get it"

"Okay, here are two copies of the prescription. You have to give one to the cashier first, then when your name is called from the pharmacy, you'll need to give the other one there."

"I understand. Thank you, doctor Sairenji." the patient greeted before leaving the clinic room.

"You're welcome." the blue-haired doctor replied.

After the patient left the room, a familiar figure approached her. The figure had long straight dark purplish/bluish hair, tied _hime_ -cut, and wore a nurse's outfit. A kind of list was on her left hand.

"It's finally over, isn't it, Haruna-s _an_?" the figure said to the doctor.

"Well, it is. Today's work was much harder than usual, to be precise. A lot of patients got severe cases of disease today." Haruna replied. "How about you. Oshizu- _chan_?"

"Not too bad, much better than when I still work with Mikado- _sensei_. But I'm enjoying my work with human patients as much as the aliens one back then." Oshizu replied. "By the way, is that your phone vibrating?"

"Eh...oh...right. Thanks for telling me, Oshizu- _chan."_ Haruna said, before reaching for her phone."

* * *

-Moments later-

"So, who's that?"

"It's Kyūzō. She's just asking me something."

"Ah, Kyūzō- _chan,_ is it? Can I know what she asked to you on the phone?"

"Well, she asked for a permission to go out with that Kitazawa guy..."

That sentence made the nurse's face showed a happy smile. "Oh, did she say that she wanted to go out on a date then?" she asked energetically.

"She didn't say that it was a date, though."

"But, Kyūzō and Kitazawa, they had been together for quite some time. Surely it is a date."

"You seemed so energetic about my daughter's love life, Oshizu- _chan_." Haruna smiled wryly. "Sometimes I wonder if she is my daughter or yours since she learned much from you."

"She's still yours, Haruna- _san._ I'm nothing but a friend to talk."

"Yeah...right." Haruna said, unconvinced. "Although she learned a lot thanks to you, Oshizu- _chan_."

Oshizu just smiles. "Well then, I just hope the date goes well. I don't know but she seemed to be more...what to say...attached to him than you on our schooldays."

"W...What do you mean?" Haruna was surprised, faint redness was visible on her cheeks.

"I mean, it took so much time and events for you and Rito- _san_ to finally go out together..."

"That's because there's Lala- _san_ who already claims to be Yuuki- _kun_ 's fiancee. Of course I can't get in their way, and it probably would take much longer if not for Yuuki- _kun_ who confessed to me."

"Oh, right. But it turned out to be good at the end." Oshizu replied. "Anyway, fight, Haruna- _san_!"

"Fight for what?"

"Fight to be a good mother role for Kyūzō- _chan_." Oshizu said cheerfully.

"Ah, thanks, Oshizu- _chan_." Haruna said with an embarrassed face. "I'll be going home now. Do you want to stop by?"

"No, it's okay. I need to finish my monthly check-up with Mikado- _sensei_ today." Oshizu replied.

"Oh, see you next time, then." Haruna said.

* * *

-At the same time, at a cafe in the Sainan Shopping Center-

"Ah, there's nothing like a good, strong cup of coffee in this chilly night, don't you think, Yuuki- _san?_ "

Kitazawa expected an answer from the girl sitting across his table. But the said girl didn't say anything. Instead, her gaze was fixed at a certain table where two people, a guy and a girl, were seated. It won't be so interesting to see if the two people just seated there doing nothing. But it didn't seem like it.

Kyūzō's eyes were much fixated on the spot which made the scene quite intriguing. It was on the face area. Well, not because she found their faces quite attractive. But rather than that, she found out that the two people had part of their faces connected to each other. Of course, you don't have to ask where since it's very obvious, especially after seeing the flaring redness on her face.

"Y...Yuuki- _san?"_

"E...Eh...sorry...Kitazawa- _sama_." the blue-haired girl redirected her gaze to the boy in front of her. "What is it?"

"You didn't look so well. Your face's all red...should I brought you home?"

"No...no...I'm fine, I'm not sick." Kyūzō said.

Kitagawa was a bit confused. He was processing what happened with his girlfriend as they continued with an awkward silence.

Apparently Kyūzō's eyes were again darted towards the same spot. The couple didn't kiss at this moment, but they seemed to start it again as both tried to lean in again. This time, Kitazawa did notice the same expression from her face, and darted his eyes to the same direction, noticing the same commotion, and smiled himself. 'Ah, so that's it.'

" _Nee_ , Yuuki- _san_."

"Y...Yes? Sorry, I think I spaced..."

"No, I know what you're doing." Kitazawa smiled at the bluenette. Slowly Kitazawa also darted his eyes onto the couple, which is now kissing again. Kyūzō noticed this and her blush began to go deeper.

" _G...Gomenasai..._ "

"It's okay." Kitazawa replied.

He suddenly leaned forward and positioned his face just a mere centimeters from the bluenette, shocking her in an instant.

"Say, Yuuki- _san_..."

"E...Eh?"

"Did you want to do it?"

"W...Wha..." the bluenette trembled in fear, or...is it embarrassment, instead? No one knows.

"Did you want to do the same as them?"

"A...Aa...I...I..."

All of a sudden, Kitazawa leaned back from his seat, trying to comfort the overly-shocked girlfriend of his.

"You don't need to be afraid like that. It seems like you're not ready for advancing to the first base yet, judging from your reaction there."

" _G...Gomenasai_..."

"You don't have to say sorry. If so, I should've been the one to apologize for scaring you." Kitazawa replied.

Kyūzō frowned, still processing the "request" Kitazawa made for her.

 _'Kiss...first base...did I want to do it with Kitazawa-sama?'_

* * *

That's what happened on the previous hours.

Now, the blue-haired Yuuki girl was only a few steps from her house. Eventually she arrived at the front door and opened it up.

" _Tadai...ma?"_

Her voice was stuck in her throat as she watched a scene unfold in front of her.

In front of her was both of her parents, the "King of the Universe" Rito Yuuki, and his wife, a doctor of Sainan City Hospital: Haruna Sairenji, facing each other with redness on their connected faces...

C...Connected faces?

Of course, it was no doubt, especially they were connected by the lips.

The memory of seeing the couple with almost the same pose quickly replaced the thoughts inside her head. It was not a mistake, she knew it.

They kissed...

"A..A..Aa..." Kyūzō went heavily flustered by the commotion in front of her. Apparently Rito opened his eyes and saw his daughter standing on the front door, and patted his wife to turn around, and to be flustered upon seeing the girl who resembled a lot to her in a blushing face.

" _O...Okaeri_ , Kyūzō." Haruna replied, still a bit embarrassed that her daughter caught her on the spot. "H...How was your date?"

"I...It's going f...fine." Kyūzō stammered. "I...I'm going to go to my room, and s...sorry for interrupting..."

Kyūzō walked slowly towards her room, flustered. This left the older couple to frown as they knew, as her parents, that their actions hit their daughter quite hard on some point, although why, they didn't know.

"Should we visit her, Yuuki- _kun_? I think we owed her an apology." Haruna said to her husband.

"Come to think of it, I think we should, but I wonder why she became flustered like that?" Rito replied.

"I don't know, why don't we ask her ourselves? As her parents, shouldn't we help her when she's in trouble?"

"You're absolutely right."

The two parents then walked together upstairs, onto their daughter's room.

* * *

-Kyūzō's Room-

-Kyūzō's PoV-

Right now, I'm sitting on my bed, revisiting the moments that had passed today, from the schedule, the schoolworks, and then the moment when Kitazawa- _sama_ took me out for drink.

But, as I thought about everything, starting from _that_ point, I can't help but feel a bit..."strange?". As I re-think about what I see, I felt my body become hot, and my lips somehow moved in a kind of vibration, like the times when I went nervous. After all, I accidentally, and for the first time, see this kind of act in the real world.

I remembered that aunt Oshizu had told me about it once when I'm reading a kind of romance novel a few months ago. That time, she said that the act of "kissing" is a form of "love-showing", or whatever it is. She said that someone who had loved each-other enough could do it, although I didn't register quite much about this.

But then, I saw my parents, both of them, doing 'that'. If I went with aunt Oshizu's explanation about love and stuff, then I could easily imply that my parents are in love enough.

As I thought more about it, I suddenly remember one of aunt Oshizu's speech.

"You know, Kyūzō- _chan_? Even with so much kisses one had given, the one called "the First Base" will be the one which will be ultimately treasured in your life."

The first kiss, huh? I wonder why...

"Kyūzō, _daijoubu-desuka?_ Can I come in?" I heard a voice very familiar to me from the direction of the door. I instantly recognized the voice, of course. It was none other than the voice of my mother.

But, why? Why did mother wanted to see me?

H...Hey... _Masaka!_ She was mad at me because I caught her and father k..ki...kissing? And I just ruined their moment? No..no..no.. I hope not, please.

Slowly, with grunting heavy breaths and trembles of fear,

" _D...Daijoubu-desu..._ Y...You can c...come in."

And then I heard the sound of the door being opened. At the sight of my mother, and apparently, my father with her, and the 'guilt' I found after watching them...well...you know, I just went with my crazy idea: I knelt down, my head looking down, my hands on my lap, and I muttered a bit loudly.

" _S...Sumimasen...Chichi-ue, Haha-ue."_

Well...is it a bit too "overdramatic" for my part?

I don't know what my parents' reaction would be. I expected them to be angry or anything on some sort. After all I just ruined their moment...

"What are you feeling sorry for?" I heard the sound of my mother near me, I looked up to see my parents, whose faces showed something that contrasted my thoughts. They weren't showing any anguish at all.

"I...I...ruined your moment..."

"What moment?" This time it was my father who answered, before his mind clicked onto the realization. "Oh, you mean that _Tadaima kisu_ moment?" he asked.

 _Tadaima Kisu?_ Welcome home kiss? So even that kind of kisses also exists?

"Ah...I...I...Aa...Aaauuau..." I blushed furiously hearing the answer. My speeches were forming staggers and I just can't even speak clearly.

"Okay...okay...chill, Kyūzō _..._ " my mother tried to calm me down. "Is something going on?"

"N...No...Nothing"

"Kyūzō, you're already at the teenage age, and I know really well that teenagers on that age tends to hide everything from their parents, and what's more, as much as how easy you got flustered upon something, this is quite severe." My mother explained.

"And that's because I mentioned about kiss moments, and just after you spotted us doing it..." My father added.

"U...Uhh..." My blush was going deep, but not as deep as before.

"So, it's related to kisses then. Tell me, what happened?" My mother asked.

I decided and finally told them everything that had happened before. Much to my surprise (or actually it's not a surprise), my parents didn't smirk or teased me about it. If I told Hideki _ani-ue_ or Koūn _ane-ue_ , who knows what will happen...

"So, that's it? I must say that Kitazawa is a bit...well...rude on that part, after all if I were you, I would feel the same fright with his face that close." My mother said. "But, if he is to restrain himself from directly kissing you at that time, then probably he knew how precious a first-base is..."

Hearing that words triggered a certain question in my head. Oh, how random my thoughts that this question suddenly just popped out.

" _Chichi-ue, Haha-ue_ , if you don't mind, how precious a first-base is? And how was yours?"

That random question just brought my parents to shock. Of course that was a bit of an unusual question, wasn't it?

"Er, why would you want to know?" My father asked. O...kay...why would I...how should I find an answer for this...oh!

"W...Well, m...maybe I could use it for reference with Kitazawa- _sama_."

I mentally slapped myself after that spontaneous thoughts. Now probably I have to listen a probably-romantic moments, and me imagining it with Kitazawa- _sama_. Damn my big mouth...

"Looks like somebody is quite affectionate." My mother said, making me blush. "But, truth to be told, Kyūzō, I won't recommend your father's and my first kiss for your reference."

Eh? That was...quite...unexpected.

" _D...Doushite?"_

"To be honest, Kyūzō..." my mother said, before she paused and turned into my father. "Should I tell her, or you want to?"

"As much as I wanted to, why don't you tell her?"

"Alright." My mother replied. "So, Kyūzo, to be honest, our first kiss was nothing near romantic..."

* * *

- _Flashback-_

(3rd Person's PoV)

 _"Hey, what should we do?" Haruna asked with fear engulfing her._

 _At that time, Rito and Haruna were inside Haruna's room. They probably won't have any troubles, if not for the foul invention Lala had tried on them. The new invention was supposed to make Lala's body size back to normal, but when Rito and Haruna "activated" it by accident, the malfunction quickly took place._

 _Instead of enlarging the body, Rito and Haruna's body were reduced in terms of "size", making them miniscule like insects._

 _Their clothes became extremely too big for them, so they had no choice but becoming naked outright. Having nothing to hide their bodies, they were panicked, but finally calmed down after they found a roll of tissue, which could work as their "dress"._

 _What made matters worse, is that suddenly Haruna's parents came to visit. There's no way Haruna could greet them with "that" condition, right?_

 _So Lala had an idea to disguise as Haruna herself, and apparently welcomed and talked with Haruna's parents about many things, while the "couple" was stuck on the bed, faced with another problem._

 _It was none other than the Sairenjis' loyal pet, Sairenji Maron._

 _Why problem? Well, Maron is a dog, and we all know how strong a dog's sense of smell, including the smell of its master._

 _And, imagine if Maron could find its master, which was on the miniscule state at that time, and licked her for the usual affection to its master, then, well, you could deduce the rest._

 _"We have no choice, if we were to escape, I have to distract him. Meanwhile, you could find your way to that thing." Rito said as he pointed the malfunctioned device at the other side of the room._

 _It might be hard, but if we judge from the look of Rito's determined face, then it wasn't doubted that he would do his best._

 _However, he didn't expect the certain someone didn't quite approve of the idea._

 _"No, Yuuki-kun, don't..."_

 _"Sairenji, but, we didn't have..."_

 _"No, do not ever endanger yourself, Yuuki-kun. I..."_

 _"But, we have to...whoaaa..."_

 _And, as usual, Rito's trippin'-from-the-air maneuver came at the wrongest time in the wrongest place, as he, dangerously and unaccounted for, falling down from the bed._

 _And, since Haruna was holding on Rito, then she had no choice but to fall down too._

 _The fall alerted the animal, and it looks like everything is going to end..._

 _...Until Lala's sound (which sounded like Haruna's due to the perfect disguise) alerted the animal to the other direction, and exited the room._

 _Actually, it was a clear way and it would be easy to retrieve the said invention, if not for the position the "couple" now are in..._

 _Their bodies were tangled and still connected to each other, but it was obviously and clearly visible that...their lips...yeah...lips...touched._

 _They had just spent their first-base credit._

 _It was accidental, of course, but the aftermath of it could shake both of them quite dearly, and probably to the others, too..._

 _-End Flashback-_

* * *

Hearing the embarrassing story made Kyūzō's face heated severely. It's no wonder because she could pinpoint how embarrassing everything are, and that costed her parents their first kiss.

"You know what, I'm a bit embarrassed, but because it's with our daughter, then I didn't regret telling you this, although sorry if you looked that uncomfortable..." Haruna said.

" _Ie...nandemonai..._ " Kyūzō replied, although even with the response she gave, Haruna knew very well that her daughter was greatly feeling uncomfortable.

Though, part of it was her fault, anyway. She asked about it in the first place...

"However, if it ends well like this, like our family right now, don't you think it became an unforgettable memory instead?" Rito said.

"Well, as long as love comes in for the play." Haruna said. "I just remembered, didn't you ask how precious a first-base is?"

"Yeah, but hearing everything is already enough for me."

"R...Really?" Haruna asked. "If so, what are you going to do then?"

"Maybe I'll ask Kitazawa- _sama_ on a date next time."

Hearing this made Haruna's eyes sparkle for a bit. "Ah, Oshizu- _chan_ 's right, you're grown up now. So, are you going to have your first-base credit spent with Kitazawa- _sama_ there?"

"Well, basically yes, but I'll try some approaches. Maybe if my parents spent it like that and it ended just like this, I think accidental first kisses sound good..."

"Oh...damn." Rito thought as both parents fell anime-style at her daughter's remark.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, that ending was really unexpected. My brain has been jumbled enough that everything didn't go according to plan. Actually I wanted a little interaction between Rito/Haruna or their daughter with her current boyfriend, but somehow I can't make it to go that way, and so I ended it with this trashy idea.**

 **Five down, three to go, again expect slow updates due to my Thesis and my other fics, although good news is that my thesis is 85% complete, I hope I can finish it and had it tested on March or April so I can graduate in May (Amen...).**

 **Please R &R! Constructive Reviews and Critics are appreciated while flames are prohibited. Thank you and see you soon!**

 **Kage**


	6. A Family Waiting for You

****A/N: It's been a while since I wrote the new chapter for "Reminiscing the Past Moments", and if you looked at the previous chapters, I will be posting at least 3 more chapters so I could cover the entire harem (or at least the ones I agreed on).****

 ** **Though it's been a long time too since I departed from To Love-Ru fandom and entering other fandoms like Angel Beats!, Majikoi, and recently on Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun and Darling in the FRANXX. However, I'm not fully forgetting about this fandom, and promised to continue my stories in this fandom.****

 ** **This chapter's idea had popped on my mind during the Thesis period, but to put it into words, it was much more challenging and so I had to put it on hold until I finished my thesis.****

 ** **This chapter will be including a certain Trans-Weapon that had become the main focus for To Love-Ru: Darkness. Of course it would be the one that can transform into Darkness, none other than the Golden Darkness herself. This story might be a bit boring, but I hope not.****

 ** **Here's the Chapter!****

Chapter 6- A Family Waiting for You

(Set around 7 years after the events of To Love-Ru: Darkness. Rito hadn't become the king yet, but had become the prince consort of the Devilukean Empire. Konjiki no Yami is now an assassin under Devilukean Empire as well.)

Pair: Rito X Yami

Warning: Probably extreme OOC-ness!

* * *

-Devilukean Empire-

"Golden Darkness, report on your mission, please!"

A figure slowly made her way into the throne room. The figure was not too short, but not too tall either. She got a long, straight golden hair that goes even longer than her own height. Two little pigtails were also visible at the sides of her hair. The figure got piercing red eyes and a youngish look, that somehow was a bit too young for her age at that time (which was around 21-22 years old). She was clad in black clothes that covers most of her body, though somehow it leaves the upper body a bit open. On the chest area was a kind of shuriken-shaped hole that shows a little of her cleavage. Her lower arms were covered by the clothes, but not her upper ones.

These clothes were involuntarily default to her, since she had been using it for God knows how long, and it had never changed for the years of her living.

"Report on my mission. It seems like the turmoil in Planet Forza and Planet Gargel had been neutralized. The chaos initiator had all been slain and their followers had been taken to custody. As directed, I had brought some of the followers for interrogation. Your Majesty could let me call for them right now, if Your Majesty wanted to."

"Alright, but we'll deal with them later. How about the turmoil in Millety Kingdom in Planet Lifynn?"

"The turmoil had been neutralized even before we had arrived. Turns out that the locals of the Kingdom were able to secure a victory. However, we did manage to take in the leader of the turmoil in custody as well." The figure replied.

"Alright, good to hear that. Is there anything else you wanted to report to me?"

"There's no more to report, Your Majesty. That concludes my report." the figure replied again.

"Alright then, you may be dismissed." The Majesty gave out the order.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

The figure, known as Golden Darkness, made her way out of the throne room, leaving the current King and his wife inside, along with some soldiers.

"See, I told you that you can do this." The wife said.

"I know, but this is quite a bit unfit for me, You know my nature." The king replied.

"Nah, this is the sufficient portrait of an influential leader, this is a better nature for a leader than your usual hot-blooded self." The wife replied. "If only you were usually like this, maybe there won't be too much rebellion and much more respect from your underlings instead."

"I don't care about rebellions, they can just feel my wrath..."

"Ahem!" the wife's changing her looks into a stern one.

And so their bickering continues.

-Lunatique-

"Calculating the Shortest and Safest route to the Earth...bi..bi.." the Lunatique A.I. was processing the way home for the occupant of the aircraft.

"Thanks, Luna."

"You're welcome, Master." the A.I. replied. "By the way, if my brain is not wrong, it's already more than one hundred times since we've gone directly to Earth after master's work under Gid. Doesn't Master feel a little bored or something?"

Golden Darkness was a bit confused on her A.I.'s remark. It's not usual for her to hear this kind of question from her A.I. before, even after more than ten years of her times together with it.

"What do you mean by "bored"?"

"I mean, Master had always came back to Earth everytime you had finished one or two errands. Master could choose to spend your time at another planet, you know? I could send you some suggestions on some vacation planets and Master could spend a day or two there, but as far as I know, Master always choose to go back to Earth without considering them. Is there any reason for that?"

Now it clicks on Golden Darkness' head. Lunatique was just curious about the reason why she chose to come back to Earth after almost every mission. Come to think of it, she did always ask to come back to Earth everytime she had finished one mission, and never hesitated to rethink about her decision.

Once, she had finished a very special mission in a planet known for their vacation attractions, and as their gratitude on clearing the mission there, they requested her to spend a lot of time there. However she reconsidered and decided to come back to Earth just a few days after.

So to speak, she always chose to come back to Earth over vacationing somewhere else. One might wonder why she chose this plain decision instead of having more fun with the other decisions?

Although it seemed a bit bland, actually, the decision that she had chosen, has a deeper meaning behind it.

"Luna," Golden Darkness began to speak with the A.I. "I know exactly what you mean, and I think we have discussed about this a few years earlier."

"Oh, right, but sometimes, I didn't get it. There are a lot of planets out there with better attractions, better hospitality and many other better qualities than the Earth, and yet..."

"Right, stop right there, Luna." Golden Darkness intercepted. "I agree with you on those planets. I remember a planet with a kind of amusement attractions that might attract me to visit it for a long time. I remember a planet with delicacies that I couldn't find anywhere else, including the Earth. However, the Earth itself also had something that I will never find somewhere else.

The A.I. just stayed quiet.

"That time, when I almost sliced the planet into two. I was blinded as Darkness, we all know that, and yet, everyone did their best to protect it. But, what makes Earth different is actually what happened afterwards."

* * *

- _ _Flashback-__

"I'm sorry for what I did."

The Golden Darkness was running around, apologizing to every people she had met. Apparently she almost caused the Earth to be sliced and destroyed. If not for the interference from Rito and the Devilukean sisters, she would have succeeded and the destruction will occur.

After what she had done, Golden Darkness should have expected everyone to hate her and drove her out of the planet, since she might not belong there anymore.

However, that didn't happen, and she continued living as a resident of the Earth, with the support from her friends and also from Rito Yuuki, the one that she had marked as a target.

- _ _End Flashback-__

* * *

"No one hated me for those, and they even probably forgot about the planet's soon-to-be-destroyed time. They were such forgiving creatures. That kind of attitude could never be found on other planets." She continued the explanation.

"Oh." Lunatique agreed. "But, that probably is not the only reason, is that?"

"Well, you'll know soon enough as we made our way back to the earth..."

* * *

-Several hours later-

The Golden Darkness had just landed Lunatique on an open field in Sainan City's residential area. Her face now showed a soft, gentle smiling face instead of a stoic, serious face like she did when she entered the Throne Room. Since the aircraft hadn't been turned off, Lunatique could see the change of the face of its master, and suddenly come into a realization.

"Oh, so that's the other reason." before having Golden Darkness turned it off and concealed itself so it won't cause sights.

Slowly, the golden-haired assassin made her way to the house where she had lived for several years now, which contains a lot of memories of her with certain people of the Earth, in which she treasured them so much that it won't be omitted from her memory forever.

She opened the house's door, again very slowly since it's already nighttime back in Earth. Normal people might expect nobody to greet her since it's that late. But she knew very well that someone might be still awake even at this time.

As she closed the door, she was greeted by the sight of a young man standing in front of her. The young man had short, spiky brown-hair and gentle golden eyes. He's wearing his casual outfit and his face also showed a gentle smile.

The assassin was a little surprised, although part of her just expected this to happen.

"You're waiting for me, Yuuki Rito?"

"I do, Yami." The smile didn't worn off of the young man's lips as he answered her. Slowly but surely he approached the assassin, Golden Darkness, which everyone including the young man call her as Yami, and took her hands in his. " _ _Okaerinasai!__ "

The warmth of his hands was also something she will never forget for the rest of her life.

"Listen, did you remember when our hands were connected like this because of a certain failed invention? I somehow had thought about that."

The golden-haired assassin flinched, but knew exactly about the incident.

"Before, I was a bit confused on why you hit me after our hands were separated and I exclaimed very happily. But now, I think I understand why."

"Of course, __baka__. You weren't aware at that time, aren't you?" The assassin replied.

"How should I know at that time? That time I only knew that your thoughts are only to kill me since you declared me to be your target." The young man replied.

"I can't blame you on that one, Yuuki Rito."

"For that time, I'm really sorry, Yami. I'm really not aware at that time, I must've hurt you so much when I exclaimed about how happy that our hands were separated at that time." Rito apologized.

"That was so years ago, you know I had forgiven you on that part."

"Oh, thank you kindly. Anyway, someone's also waiting for you."

Slowly, both of them made their way to their room, where another member of their little family was waiting.

Inside the room was a baby crib, and inside, there's a sleeping baby. However when she heard the door creaking open, she somehow managed to get up from her slumber and was somehow delighted on seeing who had just came back home,

 _"_ _ _Ma...ma..."__ the baby exclaimed happily.

"Kane had been missing you since your departure for the mission. She must've been so happy now that her mama is back." The young man explained as he took hold of the baby. "Here, mama is back."

The golden-haired assassin's smile grew wider as she received the little cuteness from her husband. The baby snuggled happily against her, as if she had been waiting for her return.

"I'm back, Kane, thanks for waiting for me."

Yeah, if there's another reason why the Golden Darkness really wanted to go back to Earth after each mission, is that she knew that her family will always be waiting for her.

* * *

 ** **A/N: That was a severe OOC boring story, don't you think? Yeah, after months of writing Thesis, I was having some difficulties on reforming my writing to be better. But, I'll be learning, as always, even if I'm learning from zero again.****

 ** **Six down, two to go, and it won't be easy to think for more plots for the rest two, and also for the future chapters. But now that I'm much more free than usual (since all those Thesis crap were done), I could update a bit more faster. I sure hope I can update faster and to finish this story so that it won't be hanging like one of my story.****

 ** **Please R &R! Constructive reviews and critics are appreciated while flames are prohibited, Thank You and See you soon!****

 ** **Kage****


	7. To Love is to Protect

****OMG! WTH...4 months already and I haven't updated the story yet? OMG I'm so sorry!****

 ** **So to be honest, as a reason, I actually had moved out from Fanfiction since August and moved to another site. There I only joined two fandoms instead of a lot here in FFN. But as I reopened my fics, I started to feel guilty that I left many of my stories incomplete, and so I have to finish it ASAP.****

 ** **So here is the seventh chapter, which focuses on the relationship between our protagonist and a swordswoman (or is she)known for her protectiveness towards her lady XD.****

 ** **Disclaimer: To Love-Ru and its characters belong to Kentarou Yabuki and Hasemi Saki. I only own my own plot and some OCs****

* * *

Chapter 7- To Love is To Protect

(Set about 13 years after the events of To Love-Ru: Darkness. Rito had just ascended the Devilukean Throne a few months prior.)

Pair: Rito X Rin

* * *

If one must answer to a question, "What is Love?" or "How does it feel to fall in love?" Or something like that, then what will you answer?

It actually depends on how you view it, because it's not an exact question.

Let's say if you ask it to a Chuunibyou-stricken person, than probably he/she might answer with a sting, such as "Love, it's just lust in an emotional form", or something like that.

On the other side of the coin, let's say if you ask it to another person, maybe a family head, he might answer it like, "Love, is to make one happy.", and many more.

Now, let's dive in into the topic.

* * *

-Deviluke-

It had been a few months since Rito's ascension onto the Devilukean throne, and the first thing he did is to establish a connection or alliance to the surrounding planets, just to reserve their aid and negate their chances of rebellion.

One way of doing so is by political marriage. Although for this one, actually it was persuaded by some of Rito's wives, especially the one with short pink hair and violet eyes.

Actually, the marriage might have been included in the certain person's mind, as her "plan" actually might include the woman which is now Rito's wife due to the political marriage, but she noticed that the feeling is unclear and sort of one-sided, and moreover that woman had someone in a higher priority on her life, and so she rethought about it.

Rin Kujou, Rito Yuuki's senior in school, and also Saki Tenjouin's bodyguard, along with Aya Fujisaki. Momo had observed her and came to a conclusion that Kujou-senpai, that's how Rito usually called her, could be added to the Harem Plan since she noticed Kujou-senpai's attraction to the younger boy.

However, Rito warned her. As much as she was attracted to him, she had Saki Tenjouin, whom she had been alleged and swore her loyalty to. It was becoming clear that he can't just take Kujou-senpai away from her __ojou-sama__ while he had no business with Tenjouin- _ _senpai.__ True that Tenjouin- _ _senpai__ have a crush on Zastin, the royal guard of Deviluke, but while Gid was on the throne, Zastin won't take a risk on responding to Tenjouin- _ _senpai__ 's feelings.

But now, the chance might have shown itself. With Rito ascending to the throne, he can make his own rules whatever he wanted, and since then, Tenjouin- _ _senpai__ 's attraction to Zastin still haven't died down, despite her age now on her thirties. Momo, looking at this, concocted a plan just for them.

Using the power of the King of Deviluke, Momo asked Rito to create a connection between Earth and Deviluke by one way: political marriages. Using the attraction of Tenjouin Saki to the Royal Guard of the Deviluke, and the persuasion from Momo, Rito asked Zastin to marry the __ojou-sama__ , and asked Rin Kujou to marry him. Aya Fujisaki was made an intelligence unit for Deviluke while maintaining her loyalty to the __ojou-sama__ , and as a result also to the Deviluke Throne.

That's how it is.

However, since they were married by politics, they were to experience the main cause of most marriages, the feeling of love. How do they express their love to each other?

It's not that easy, but it's not impossible. Sure, they were already on their later times, but it's not too late to prove that they're in love with each other.

But, how?

* * *

"Yuuki Rito, I mean, Rito- _ _sama__."

The newly ascended Deviluke King quickly turned to see his __senpai__ when they are in school. Her long-black hair just enchanted her beauty even though they are already in their later times.

"Oh, Kujou- _ _senpai__...I mean Rin- _ _dono__ , what is it?"

"Can I, talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

* * *

Rito and Rin made their way to the castle's meeting room, which is the closest room from where they are standing at that time. Then after taking a seat, Rin started the conversation.

"So, I'm calling you here because I'm worried about something." Rin said, looking downwards, hiding her frowning face that has been bothering her since God knows when.

This didn't go unnoticed by the King. Rito could see her agitation and frown only by looking in a glance.

"You can say about it to me, and please, don't look so down, Rin- _ _dono__."

"So, it's about us, really." Rin replied. "Different from you and your other seven wives, we are married on a political purpose, and we are already too old to begin with." Rin paused for a moment. "I don't know what I am really going to say, but it's just... I wanted to show you that not only for politics, but I wanted to marry you for love. And that's what bothers me right now."

Rito was confused, but decided to continue listening.

"Among the eight of us, I am the last to be married to you, and that was only a few months prior or so. And as such, I am the only one who haven't carried your child yet. If one followed the belief of a good wife is the one who bears child for her husband, then you know that means I am not a good wife. But really, I wanted to show you my love, but I don't know if I will ever do it."

Rito finally understood what his latest wife had said. It was all consisting of nothing more than anxiety as a new wife of a harem king. Rito was known to love each of his wives equally, and he did so. But Rin foresaw broader than that. She had received the good amount of love that she actually deserved, but the thought of paying back the same love was clouding her head. Rito knew that and it's up to him now to comfort his eighth wife.

So Rito scooted closer to Rin, and enveloped her in a hug.

"Rin- _ _dono__." Rito softly whispers. "I know what you are thinking. And I need to assure you that you don't have to think so deep and negatively. We are married the last, but that doesn't mean my priority for you is the last. And don't worry much about children. I never used that belief anyway. Instead of that, why don't you look and interact at my other wives? They respected you. They were open to you. They treated you really like their own, no one ever underestimate you only because of that. So you don't need to take everything too seriously." Rito said. "And one more thing, which is quite important. You said you wanted to prove how much you loved me, right?"

Rin nodded.

"That was an easy problem to be solved. Just be yourself. Rin- _ _dono__ was known by everyone of your protective instinct, and many other things. You just need to do whatever you're good at, for the sake of everyone. That alone was already enough. Because one who loves and do everything she can for my country, loves me. Again, you don't need to think everything hard."

Rin's eyes began to water, and she accepted and hugged him back. "Thank you, my King."

She might be on the very start of her duty, but she knew what she would do. She is a protector, and to prove that she loved her husband, she would have to protect her people. To Love, is to Protect.

* * *

 ** **Took me 4 months to write about this. Yeah, this had been thought just after the previous chapter, but the ideas just can't be processed inside my head. Sorry for the extremely long wait.****

 ** **There's only 1 chapter to go. Plus 1 bonus chapter if possible. I need to process the ideas now or else I would take another extremely long time.****

 ** **Thank you and see you soon!****

 ** **Kage****


	8. Don't Care Who the Most Affectionate is

**Okay, almost 1 year already…I really am sorry about this.**

 **So eventually for those who didn't know, I had moved out to Germany for study purposes, and I also had moved out a few moments from the To Love-Ru fandom and Fanfiction, and was a bit focused to the Mobile Legends-Bang Bang! Fandom. But, I realized that I still have one or two chapters remaining in this story, so I guess while I had time and plot, I have to finish it.**

 **This chapter will cover the last of Rito's Harem, which is none other than the ever-clingy green-haired idol from planet Memourze, you know who she is, right?**

 **Disclaimer: (Should I put this again? Oh well) To Love-Ru and its characters belong to Kentarou Yabuki and Hasemi Saki.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Don't Care Who is More Affectionate

(Set around 5-6 years after the events of To Love-Ru: Darkness)

Pair: Rito/Run

* * *

"Rito- _kyuuun_!"

"Thump!"

-Rito's PoV-

If there are a few things I could expect from one of the most aggressive…err…I wouldn't say the most, but apparently aggressive, of my wives, that would be this kind of action.

For me, getting quickly approached by a green-haired young lady, with violet-reddish eyes and such hyper attitude, tackled in a hug and received some affectionate actions from the said lady is like having my daily breakfast every morning.

At many times, I would just smile, letting her talking and ranting whatever she wanted to say, just as usual as one could be.

Though, if that continues even after years of our marriage like this, won't it be absolutely weird and annoying instead?

God, she's freaking…um…let's see…around 23 years old right now, the same age as me. I know this display of affection is not something wrong to do. But, I would render it to be too childish if it was done constantly.

Not that I don't like it, though. I like her affectionate self, but there's something I have to consider right here.

First, Run, despite now not being a young idol, is still an actress, of course with her best friend Kyouko- _san_. This fact emphasizes that Run is eventually, and constantly, under the hunt, by none other than the press of course. She is famous and she is pretty much beautiful, yes I will always admit that. But, I am just worried about the fact that she often displays PDAs with me.

(PDA: Public Display of Affection)

Despite the fact that I am the crown prince of the Devilukean Throne, where the fans have no right to be jealous (at least according to the might of the Devilukean Throne, I disagree a little though), it might be annoying as well if they started making disturbing news or capturing some of that moments of childishness.

I might not protest about the affections given, but maybe I am oblivious as well, as per why Run kept showing me the attitudes. She would always appear to be childish by that attitude, but who knows what the reason behind that is.

Little did I know, I would unravel it just in short time.

* * *

-Run's PoV-

It's so tiring to work as an actress, everyone knows that. Not only your privacy is at risk, so do the existence of your free time.

That's extremely annoying, that's for sure.

But I'll always find a cure for that everytime I go back home. And it stays even after these years.

Everytime I opened the door to my house, walked to the living room, and saw my beloved Rito, either alone or with his other wives, I feel all the numbness, the pain, and the negative emotions inside me begin to dissipate.

I will always throw myself to his arms, circle my arms around him and feel the warmth that I will always try to seek.

That keeps unchanging for six or seven years. His warmth is still there, and its effect is still working on me.

He will always put up a smile, and will give me back an embrace. That much is enough.

Well, yes, except for one thing…

…I wonder if he really means it.

It's not like that I doubted his feelings, I mean, I realized that I might be going too far on my affection to him, especially if suddenly news travels fast and my kind of personality began to affect the fans and the watchers of me. I don't think it would come out good.

But, believe me, I will always still do such affection, until he realizes the reason why I keep doing this.

…

And, come to think of it, tomorrow is a free time for me…

* * *

"Ah, Run, welcome back! How was your work?"

"Ah, Gee…it's was very tiring, but I don't care because I know I could meet you after that." I said with a happy tone.

And…his reaction is still the same smile. I wonder if he is an Eccedentesiast, but oh how this makes me even more curious.

It was then I decided to confront him head-on, with something that can jog his memories out.

"Rito, tomorrow I got a day-off. Would you mind accompanying me to the city centre tomorrow?"

He was a bit confused, but eventually he didn't resist.

* * *

-The Next Day, Afternoon nearing Sunset-

Eventually we really went to the city centre, like I had requested the day before. I could say I really enjoyed it. I mean, due to my business, this kind of experience is pretty rare, and I always wanted to cherish it as gracefully as possible.

About Rito- _kyun_ , well, I could say he enjoyed it as well, at least that's how it looked from the outside. But who knows how he really feels?

And so, I would have to explain everything, and I might as well explain it at the spot where everything starts.

We walked towards a bridge, uh, a passenger bridge, a specific one that has a certain memory for both of us. I don't know but I think Rito might still remember about what happened here, but oh well, let's see how it will unfold later on.

And so, I walked on it, Rito following me from behind, and eventually I stopped at the exact position where I stood with him, face-to-face, six years or seven years ago.

"Did you enjoy our trip today?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's been a whole long time since the last time we did this." He replied.

And here, I have to go.

"Do you remember this place, Rito?"

* * *

-Rito's PoV-

This place, why of course I do remember. I mean, this place, even though it's not that special for most people, is actually the first stepping stone of our relationship.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _I stood on the passenger bridge under the sky of sundown, and in front of me was the green-haired Memourzian which is known for her clinginess. But her face seemed a bit of an acculturation between sad and serious right now._

 _When she told me about the story of her life, about the rivalry between herself and Lala, and many other things that have been a mystery before this, I started to realize something very important._

 _For all these times, I eventually haven't known Run very well. I mean, for every girl that somehow had a thing for me, Run is probably one I know the least._

 _And I know that saddened her a lot more._

 _So, I began to realize how much she had sacrificed herself only for showing her own affection to me, cherishing every moment we are together._

 _And at that time, I really saw her true feelings, her true emotions, hidden behind the happy-go-lucky kind of her._

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Rito?"

"Ah yes, I do remember." I said. "I mean, this place is where I started to know you and Ren better, about your life and sort, your relationship with the Devilukean sisters, and the place where you showed your feelings to me."

She doesn't say anything, that scares me a bit. "Run?"

"Then, may I ask you a question, with the promise that you'll answer it honestly?"

O…kay, that was unexpected… "Y…Yeah, sure."

Her face changed into a blend of seriousness and sadness again, just like six years ago.

"Rito, about all the clinginess, and you know, that much of me. I just want to ask, aren't you annoyed by such?"

That sentence confused yet surprised me in an instance. Somehow she began to ask about a topic that has been clouding me for all such years.

"Uh, well, I won't say I'm annoyed, but…"

"Really? Are you really going to say that?" she suddenly said in a serious tone?

"W…well…" I was at loss of words. I don't know how to answer that, really. But, truth to be said, she might have a point there.

But, why did she want to know that?

"Okay, I won't lie, I'm a bit annoyed, yes. But, why are you asking all of this all of a sudden?"

Run's face are still showing a serious one. But eventually she began to explain.

"I mean, I really want to apologize if I did annoy you because of that. You see, actually I did everything for a silly reason."

"And that is?"

She looked downwards, oh my God I don't like where this is heading.

"I just wanted to show more affection to you, just like Lala and the others have done, because I wanted you to recognize my love, especially with the fact that I was always busy on my works and have so little time with you. I'm just afraid if you didn't recognize me anymore, and that you might put me at the latest place in every occasion…"

I stopped her rambling, which I don't have to hear because I already get what she really wanted to say. She was apparently shocked. "R-Rito!"

"You know what, Run?" I paused for a moment. "If that's what you want to say, then probably we really need to know each other much better."

"I'm really sorry for not realizing your intentions, but you should know by yourself that I don't care too much about who is the best and who is the worst wife that I have. I will do my best to treat everyone equally kindly, without caring on who gave me the most affection or that kind of things. I love you all, I will always do."

That's not a long sentence, and I just hoped that covers much on what I am going to assure her.

…

And eventually, she began to tear up, but at the same time, she also smiled. I guess I really hit the worries bulls-eye.

"Thank you, Rito- _kyun_."

And just that, we hugged tighter and shared a little kiss under the sunset.

* * *

And eventually, she stayed being affectionate, though. But I knew how she wanted to show some affection and it wasn't that annoying anymore.

Because I don't care who the most affectionate is, I will always love my wives equally.

* * *

 **Okay, actually with this chapter, the story comes to an end. However I said that I might insert one bonus chapter at the end, so I won't label this book as complete yet.**

 **If you saw my profile, you know I had planned the sequel to this book, and eventually it would be the second part of the "Three Moments: Past, Present and Future" plan I had thought years ago. This book covers the Past and that's why there will always be flashbacks that is almost canon to the anime. And the next book will cover the Present part, and it would be full of OC as well.**

 **Okay, Thank You and See you soon!**

 **Kage.**


End file.
